For The Gold
by A Ruby With A Sapphire's Soul
Summary: All is fair in love and war or so they say. When Yakov realizes that Victor's time as a competitor is almost up he decides it's his and Victor's duty to ensure Yuri receives a gold medal at his first senior Grand Prix final. And how do you do that? By sabotaging the competition. But will Victor follow everything according to plan or will he fall for his Japanese target?


**Author's Note: Hey ^-^ so some of you may know me for my other YOI fanfic that I am writing and for some of you this is my first fanfic you're reading which is cool. Nice meeting y'all. Also if one of you guys are good at editing videos and making amv I would love for one of you to make a YOI amv to the song Fix You. Okay Imma stop talking here is chapter 1. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1**

Yakov watched over the rink as each of his students practiced possible routines for the next season. Yuri appeared to have the talent but failed to have the fire inside which meant if it came to competition he would surely lose.

'A skater without motivation is as good as dead.' He thought before he heard the sound of someone falling. He turned his attention and saw Victor sitting on the ice with a bit of pain on his face.

"Oi' Victor are you alright?" Mila called out skating towards him.

"I'm fine just miscalculated." Victor said with a smile.

Yakov frowned.

'However, fire can also only lead you so far. Without the skill you surely will slip from the top and end up on the bottom. Victor's time is almost up. I have to find a way to get either of those two in top shape to win. But, what can I do?'

He looked down and saw Yuri on his phone.

"YURI!" He yelled as he made his way over to the teenager. "WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT CELL PHONES DURING PRACTICE?"

"Shut up old man. I wasn't texting anybody. I just saw something interesting." Yuri said looking out the window.

"Oh now if it's interesting surely you want to show me." Yakov said sarcastically. Yuri sighed and set up his phone.

"Here." He said tossing the phone to Yakov. "That stupid Japanese piggy uploaded a video of himself doing Victor's routine. For the most part it's spot on but I hear he's retiring so whatever." Yuri said snatching back his phone. He picked up his bag and started to make his way to the door.

"HEY! You still have practice!"

"I'm calling it an early day." Yuri said leaving the building.

"You get back here now! Or else…"

The door shut cutting off his sentence. He sighed in defeat before grabbing his phone and looking up that video that Yuri had shown him. True to his word the young man in the video showed he had the talent to make it far. He also seemed to have Yuri's attention.

'Maybe this boy is the key to our success.'

* * *

Everyone left for the night and Victor kept on skating trying to perfect his routine. He wanted to do something captivating. Something that the audience would love and find unforgettable.

'Maybe if I try to do the quad flip in the second half that'll catch their attention. It's worth a shot.' He thought.

Victor picked up speed and used his body to perform his signature move. Except he had gone in too early causing him not to have enough rotations. He landed a bit off and balanced himself before gliding over to the rail for a quick break. Yakov sighed as he knew what he had to do for the competitions that laid ahead.

"Oi' Viktya come here for a moment." He called out. Victor made his way to his coach.

"Yakov I thought you went home already with everyone else."

"I decided to stay behind. I've been watching you Victor." Yakov said sternly causing Victor's eyes to go wide. "I know that your performance has slowly started to become poor. You can still land several jumps but the question is how much longer can you do it."

Victor's heart broke with that sentence. Of course he had noticed that his performance quality had slipped a little but he was sure it was only because he was no longer motivated. Surprising the audience had been his muse but now he had no motivation. He had thought that surely if he found the thing in his life that was missing that his performance would improve again. But, to hear his coach tell him that his time on the ice was almost up destroyed his confidence that all he needed was a new muse.

"So you're suggesting that I retire." Victor said in a low tone.

"It may be time for that Victor. You may have another year or two to compete but you surely realize that every year that you compete a new younger skater will appear and he may just take the gold from you. I don't want to see you slowly being removed from the podium. It's best to quit while you're ahead and invest in the future."

"Invest in the future? How so?" Victor asked curious as to what Yakov was wanting of him to do.

"Yuri will be competing in his first senior Grand Prix Final this coming season. However, as you've seen he lacks motivation."

"So you wish me to remove myself so he wins gold. Maybe even coach him."

"You are partially correct but our Yuri will not be the one you will be coaching." Yakov said pulling out his phone. He tampered with several buttons and accessed a video. He hit play and handed over the phone to Victor. Victor watched as a familiar Japanese male performed his most recent routine. Victor was amazed to see that the some-what chubby young man skate his routine exactly like him.

"Recognize him?" Yakov asked as the video finished.

"He looks a bit familiar but a name isn't coming to my mind right now."

"Yuri Katsuki. He competed against you in the Grand Prix Final only to earn last place. However, if that video is proof of anything it's that he has the potential to beat not only our Yuri but you as well."

Victor now remembered him. He couldn't help but smile a little as he recalled Yuri and him dancing the night away at the previous banquet. Katsuki had looked at him with admiration and even though he'd only gotten to know the drunk side of him. There was something about him that fascinated him. He remembered as the younger male drunkenly requested something of him how his heart skipped a beat and for a moment he felt alive again. He snapped out of his daze now his curiosity at a new peak.

"So what is it exactly you want me to do Yakov and what does Yuri katsuki have to do with it?"

"I was getting there…" Yakov snapped. "I noticed that during Katsuki's performance that Yuri was fascinated by his step sequence almost as if he was interested in competing against him if he were at the top of his game. However, after his disastrous season it remains uncertain if he will be returning next season. If he does retire Yuri will no longer be motivated and he will not be able to take the spot as your replacement. We cannot have that happen. So that is where you come in. Victor I need you to sit this season out."

"Huh! Yakov a few minutes ago you said I had another year or two still left to perform now you want me to sit on the sidelines being useless!" Victor yelled enraged by his coach's request.

"But you won't be useless in fact you are the key piece in ensuring Yuri's victory this coming season."

"How so?"

"Victor I want you to go to Japan find Katsuki and coach him into being one of the best skaters out on the ice. Mold him into someone who Yuri will be eager to have as a rival. Ignite that fire within Yuri and make him perform to the best of his abilities to where he can be seen by everyone as Russia's next big star on the ice."

Victor couldn't believe what he was hearing. The whole plan seemed very extreme just to ensure Russia a new competitor that they can be proud of. But, who was he to judge. With all the doubt his coach had put in him he didn't really have much motivation to go against his strange request.

"Alright I will coach the Japanese Yuri. However, if he is to become a competitor worthy of being Yuri's rival I can't hold anything back. Meaning that because of my coaching he may still surpass Yuri making this whole plan worthless."

"I already thought of that and I know how to prevent that Japanese skater from taking the gold from us."

"And how are you going to do it?"

"Not me you Victor." Yakov said causing Victor's eyes to widen with shock. "From the way he interacted with you at the banquet and the airport it is clear to see he has great admiration for you maybe even love and we will use that to our advantage. Victor you will make him fall in love with you it shouldn't be that hard. Keep him happy and make him believe that you love him and will stay by his side. Then just when the moment is right most likely at the Grand Prix Final you crush his heart. Crush it to the point that he performs poorly and gives Yuri the victory."

Victor couldn't believe what he had just heard. To destroy another person's motivation no another person's heart was beyond cruel.

"Yakov this is beyond extreme for just a gold medal." Victor declared as he imagined yet again the beautiful face that captivated him a few months ago. He didn't want to hurt him especially since he made him feel alive for a second again.

"You think so? I didn't hear you complain when we did it for you."

"What!"

"Victor we've done this several times. It's your turn to do it for Yuri."

'All my victories. Were they nothing but results of sabotage?' Victor thought. Defeated he looked up at Yakov.

"Fine I will do as you say."

"Excellent. Well I suggest you pack your bags and board the next plane to Japan. You've got your hands full with this skater. Try not to disappoint me. Remember everyone is counting on your success."

With those words Yavok left the rink leaving Victor all alone. He sighed and skated around the rink one more time. He made his way home where he was greeted by Makkachin. He petted him behind his ears causing him to wag his tail happily.

'You are the only thing in my life that makes me truly happy.' He thought as his poodle came closer and cuddled against him.

"Hey Makkachan let's go on a trip. Does that sound like fun?" Victor said with a fake smile. The dog barked excitedly. "Alright I'll be back in a moment."

Victor packed all his belongings as well as a few of Makkachan's things and then they made their way to the airport. They boarded the plane. Makkachan rested his head on Victor's lap and fell asleep. Victor gazed out the window deep in thought.

'Yuri Katsuki. I can't wait to see you again. However, I'm sorry for everything I will do to you. But, it is all for our Yuri. It's all for the gold.'

* * *

In Japan Yuri laid in bed wallowing in embarrassment.

'How did I not notice the triplets filming me! Oh God Takeshi said it went viral meaning that video is everywhere for EVERYONE to see. I really hope Yuuko managed to delete it before Victor sees it.' He thought as he fell into a deep slumber unware that his idol was on his way to see him but, not with the best of intentions.

 **So what do y'all think? Is it something worth continuing or something worth deleting? Please review because I love them all and I will try to update this fic and my other one 'The Ice and Love' as soon as possible.**

 **Until Next Time**


End file.
